Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-34385287-20170808024748/@comment-34385287-20171224022615
"@Magi Roblox Chara isn't evil their first belief was to rescue all monsters from the underground by poisoning themselves and letting asriel take their soul to ask the humans for 6 souls but when the humans started to fatally attack asriel, chara told asriel to attack back to defend himself. After all of that Frisk, or The Player, fell down mount Ebott and with Frisk's determination chara reawoke to see either a human saving all the monsters or a human kill all the monsters for some reason, And the player convincing chara (A KID) that genocide is the only way. Chara being a impressionable kid believed the player. Clone: Wow that is annoyingly long T_T" @Fired & @Clone Never said Chara was evil and not to sound rude or anything but where is that mentioned anywhere in my comment? Also, there's another better explanation why they both represent the concept of both Determination and/or Ambition in a way. My real answer to this is that there are 2 concepts that the Anomaly (or the Player you might still call them) embodies while "possessing" the body of the Protagonist (the name of the protagonist varies, as in it can be any name you want but the true names to call the Human you use in interact with the monsters, flowers, and magical creatures in-game are Frisk & Chara). Frisk mainly represents the Concept of Determination (fueled by the Hopes & Dreams of all of the monsters in the Underground, which is basically the very deeper, in-depth meaning of every single dialogue you see after the Protagonist suddenly "dies" in-game and this is also mainly the reason why they always keep coming back until you reached the point when you have to face and fight Photoshop Flowey, who clearly overpowered their Determination (as in both the Protagonist's and your Determination) after absorbing the 6 Human SOULs (the 7th SOUL is actually the fused SOUL of Asriel and Chara inside the white capsule of the 7 total capsules which Asgore displayed while discussing about "The Barrier" behind him & shown in-front of the Protagonist but he also hid the 7th fused SOUL somewhere in the game, you can actually find this hidden sprite for yourself but that may take a while considering that you need to transverse through hundreds of sprites until you eventually found it) & erased every save point in the game which prevents Frisk from reloading their Save File and regenerating from it unless Photoshop Flowey reloads his Save File just to continuously kill them non-stop (this is due to the fact he won't obviously allow them to have a chance to reload their Save File b/c by doing so, Photoshop Flowey will not have the ability to "SAVE" anymore) with no escape unless the Anomaly finds a way out of this loop during this part of the game) while Chara (the Non-Corporeal being that was reincarnated from your STATs & Determination and who is basically a part of you throughout the entire game without you ever having the realization of this until upon reaching the end of the Genocide Route) is represented as the concept of Ambition which you spontaneously created into existence out of nowhere, who basically did literally all of the unfinished work/business that you wanted to end ths game that way "for fun" since after all, you would consider yourself to be above the consequences of your actions, correct? Just to change the fate of all of the monsters in the underground based on the choices that you chose: (FIGHT or MERCY) & (SPARE or KILL) which either parentheses of 2 choices works and ends the same way. In the end, these choices will be just completely meaningless concepts when you think very carefully and insightful about it after having the full experience of the entire 2D Bullet Hell game we all call "Undertale" for yourself. Anyways, you guys might not possibly be interested to read that, you may carry on with what you're doing as usual.